Oh, Your Lips Are Delicious
by acciogayhunters
Summary: A little take on what I think should have happened during Kurt and Blaine's duet of Baby, It's Cold Outside. It's in Kurt's POV. I hope you enjoy


Oh, Your Lips Are Delicious

Here we go again. This playful banter between Blaine and I, it's killing me. I mean, why can't he realize that I'm madly in love with him? I'm pretty sure I've put it out there enough. Is he doing it on purpose, or is he really that oblivious?

Now we're in the common room, singing one of the most romantic, beautiful Christmas duets ever written, and still nothing.

_I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

Ugh, how is it possible to love and hate one person so much? I mean seriously, Blaine? When you sang the word _beautiful_ I wanted to just grab your face and kiss you silly.  
_  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

There we go again with the word _beautiful_. If only you'd say it to me for real; not just in some stupid song.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, its bad out there_  
_Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there_  
_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight_

Well he is always telling me how pretty my eyes are… That has to mean something. The way I'm pretending to pose for his "picture", it's just sad; how willing I am to break my heart over and over again for this gorgeous boy in front of me.

_To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer?_

Ugh, now he's touching me. Please, Blaine, _please._ Make a move already.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

_You're_ pride? I've been fawning over you since that day on the stairs. I'm the one hurting my own pride.

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Oh, but its cold outside _

_I simply must go - But, baby, its cold outside.__  
The answer is no - But, baby, it's cold outside.  
This welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in.  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm.  
My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious._

Maybe you'd be able to taste my lips if you'd finally realize that I'm in love with you and kissed me.

_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical storm.  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Oh, your lips are delicious._

Not that you'd know…

_Maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before._

_I've got to go home - But, baby, you'll freeze out there_  
_Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there_  
_You've really been grand - I'm thrilled when you touch my hand_

I could say the same.

_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
By there's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_

It was right there; Blaine's face. It was so, _so_ close to mine, yet so far away. It was tragic really.

Wait. _Wait._

Did Blaine just look at my lips?

Yep. I'm pretty sure he did. Wait, no! Come back, Blaine!

_I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Ohhh, baby its cold outside_

Okay, you know what? I'm _done_ with the waiting. I'm _done_ with the empty flirting. I'm _done_ with being _just friends_. It's time for Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to take a stand, and show Blaine Everett Anderson just how much he means to me.

With that, I clear my throat quietly, earning Blaine's attention. He's just staring at me, panting slightly, with such… I don't even know what to call it. Adoration? Hope? Love? I'm not really sure, but I'm 100% sure about what I'm going to do.

"B-Blaine? I'm gonna do something, and it might jeopardize our friendship, so please, if you don't accept what I'm about to do, please forget it because I don't want this to ruin our friendship. I-I care about you… a lot, and I really don't want this to ruin it, okay?" I ramble. Wow, I have a habit of rambling around Blaine a lot…

Blaine just nods.

"I-I need you to close your eyes," I squeak. Blaine silently obeys, and I take a deep breath, closing my eyes as well. I slowly lean in, opening one eye to make sure that I'm not poking Blaine's eye out or something.

Once I'm close enough to Blaine's face that I can feel his breath colliding with mine, I tilt my head slightly, and gently press my lips to his.

I don't hear his sharp intake of breath.

I don't hear other students bustling outside.

I don't hear Mr. Schuester coming into the room, and then quickly exiting.

Everything around me doesn't exist.

All I can feel are Blaine's lips, moving against mine; soft, gentle, careful lips kissing me back.

Slowly, I pull away, eyes still closed. I finally open my eyes, only to see Blaine staring at me with a small smile on his face.

"W-was that okay?" I ask quietly. Blaine pulls me into his arms, and I rest my head against his chest. I smile when I feel him kiss my head softly.

"_Oh, your lips are delicious."_ He sings softly.


End file.
